The present technology relates to the operation of memory devices.
Semiconductor memory is widely used in various electronic devices such as cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, medical electronics, mobile computing devices, servers, solid state drives, non-mobile computing devices and other devices. Semiconductor memory may comprise non-volatile memory or volatile memory. A non-volatile memory allows information to be stored and retained even when the non-volatile memory is not connected to a source of power (e.g., a battery).
One type of non-volatile memory has strings of non-volatile memory cells that have a select transistor at each end of the string. Typically, such strings are referred to as NAND strings. A NAND string may have a drain side select transistor at one end that connects the string to a bit line. A NAND string may have a source side select transistor at one end that connects the string to a source line. The non-volatile memory cells may also be referred to as non-volatile memory cell transistors, with the channels of the non-volatile memory cell transistors collectively being referred to as a NAND string channel.